Tale of Two Boroughs
by To bE mY HEaRt
Summary: Manhattan's Ghost, Brooklyn's priss, Forbidden love, hidden Kiss, Tale of Two Cities has already been done, It's a tale of two BOROUGHS, Let's start the fun!
1. Chapter 1

_TALE OF TWO BURROUGHS_

She didn't know when the last time she ate was. Nor did she care at this point. But at this point, she was realizing that this all wasn't just hunger anymore, but something worse and more dangerous.

She walked on and on. The bitter cold of the New York winter night bit through her worn and tattered clothes and stabbed at her arms legs and chest. She wasn't even sure where she was going, but she just knew she needed to get there.

Every doorstep she passed jeered at her. Begging and luring her in to sit down. But she was sure that if she sat, it wasn't likely that she'd get up again.

As she trudged ahead, she almost did not hear the whisper. The alert to one's brother of her presence.

"Hey, wake up. We got ourselves a little doll."

Almost.

Almost.

Speeding up her pace as much as she could- she managed a brisk walk- she found herself taking turns down streets she didn't even notice there before. Weaving up and down alleys and in and out streets. She had no clue where she was. Whether in Brooklyn or Queens or what. She just wasn't fast enough.

They closed in on her, laughing, grabbing, and pushing. She was on the ground in an alley in no time flat. Her sweater was cast to the side and she was too weak to fight anything. A soft tear trailed down her cheek and she just let what happened happen.

It was cold. She was numb from the pain that her mortal body was feeling that her soul felt nothing. Not fear, not anger. And the whole time not a whimper came out of her mouth. Not a scream. Not a noise.

Then, she was half aware that she was hit and kicked and left. Left to die. She didn't really care. She had enough of a life already to please her. Even at the age of 13.

Suddenly she was in a pale yellow room that used to be her kitchen.

She saw her mother push a chocolate cake in front of her on the table like she did when she was 5.

"Happy fourteenth Birthday, sweetheart. I know you miss me and your father but you still have so much life left in you." She had almost forgotten that that day was her birthday.

She looked down to the side and saw her body still lying in the alleyway. "Then who is that? That body was just like a change of clothes. They get worn and you just cant wear them any longer. It wasn't even a beautiful body. It was scarred. It had seen to much repulsive things to be beautiful. It has felt too many ugly things to feel beautiful. Mom, I never even had an admirer. That was your dream when I was a child. You just wanted to see my wedding."

Her mother looked at her daughter solemnly. "It still is my dream. And I promise you will find someone. Who knows? You may just wake up one day and be looking right into the man of your dreams' eyes. Now I want you to go down there and show the world exactly who you are."

The girl looked up at her mother who was already fading. "Yes mama. I promise I will make you proud."

Her mother's hand on her cheek was the last thing she felt.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Skittery was walking back home alone after a tough day of selling and a small dinner at Tibby's. That's when he saw the Delancys. He ducked behind some seemed too happy to not have done something awful.

"I can't believe it! She didn't even make a sound!" Oscar said with much enthusiasm.

"Shaddup! Don't want the bulls on us." His brother said whapping him upside the head.

Skittery was confused but also a little worried. What did they do?

"Still, I bet that girl's dead now. She looked dead when we got her. I was surprised you didn't go right through her when you grabbed her!" Oscar whispers obnoxiously.

Skits almost jumped right out there and soaked them. He surprised himself for not doing so.

"That alley off of 5th ave was perfect to leave her. No one will find her till her body's stinkin' up the whole street." They both chuckled quietly and moved on.

Skittery jumped up and started running.

_Alley off of 5th. Alley off of 5th. Alley off of 5th. Damn, where is 5th anyway?_

Skittery kept repeating the location over and over again in his head.

_What if I find her? Maybe she's still alive! What if she is still alive? What if she isn't? What if someone stops me on the way? _

_What if?_

_What if?_

_What if?_

He at least had to try. Because he knew that despite all _those_ what ifs the "What if I don't try to help?" what if still stood.

_Alley off of 5th. Alley off of 5th! _

He found 5th Ave. and made his way down the streets, peeking in the alleyways.

Skittery found her almost immediately.

Her frail and pale body was bent at odd angles and her face was black and blue. Her shirt was pulled up higher that any man should have seen and he saw that her ribs were prominent, bruised, and scratched. The poor girl's chest was rising and falling in uneven spurts.

Underneath it all, there was a fragile beauty to her. Her lips were still visibly pale pink, although they were swollen and bleeding in a few places. She had brown tangled hair that circled her head like a crown. Skittery couldn't leave her there. He just couldn't.

Finding the rest of her clothes that were thrown carelessly about, he gathered the broken girl in his arms and made his way toward home. He was careful to support her head, for he feared injuries to her neck.

Her body fit in his arms, no problem. She was small and Skittery felt as if he was carrying a smallchild rather than a girl his age. She looked and felt hollow.

Poor girl.

Poor, poor girl.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Come on Jack!" Skittery cried. "Just till she gets better! Look at her! We can't just leave her out on the streets!"

"Cheese! Calm down Skit's. I don' see what your so worked up about. You never get worked up 'bout anythin. 'Specially a goil." Jack says running a hand through his hair. "I wanna help her too. I jus' cant be the one ta let her stay here. Koppelman's job, that is. He's gotta give ya tha OK befoa I can let her an' you in hea." Skittery shifts her weight to one arm.

"Fine. Got get Kop so I can talk to him."

Jack nods solemnly and goes to get the old man. Skittery, in the meantime, lives up to his name and paces. He never was able to stay still. Never. He fidgeted around until the lodging house door was reopened and the owner stood in the doorway.

He studied the girl in his arms for a moment. "Get the poor thing in here right now. She's gonna catch her death out here on a night like this. So are you Skittery. You're a good kid you know. Glum an' Dumb? Bah! You have a heart. That's all that matters in the real world." The old man says with a smile and rushes him in. "I even think I still have that extra room next to Jack's. The one that used to be Jamie's until she finally got to move to Boston." Jaimie was Koppelman's neice who stayed with them for three years until she earned enough money to go to Boston with her lover.

Skittery got some curious looks from some and others whistled obnoxiously. One even called out "When we told you to bring home a drop dead gorgeous girl, that's not exactly what we meant Romeo!"

Skittery blushed and moved on ahead, doing his best to ignore the comment.

Koppelman opened the door to the room just as Jack was exiting the neighboring door.

"I found some stuff she might need." he says, handing Koppelman an old bag of clothes and rags.

"Thanks Jack." Skittery says with a smile.

"Hey, it's no problem. Just helpin' a dame in distress."

At that time she was stirring. Just slightly.

"Did she jus' move?" Jack asks suddenly as Skittery lays her on the worn bed.

"I don't know. Maybe. It would have been hard to tell with the fact that I was _moving her!_"

"No, I'm serious Skitts. She moved!"

"I think I would have seen if she did!" Skittery shoots back.

"Boys…" Koppelman warns.

"You wouldn't have realized cuz your so glum n' dumb!"

"Hey, I am not!"

"Boys… hello?"

"Are too!"

"I am NOT!"

"BOYS! your acting like 4 year olds. Not in front of our guest." Both boys look over and see her wide eyes staring at them in fear.

"Hello, we won't hurt you." Jack tries. But she doesn't even look at him. She's too focused on Skittery. _You may just wake up one day and be looking right into the man of your dreams' eyes._

"What's your name?" Koppelman tries too, but she only glances at him for a moment.

"What happened to you?" Skittery asks quietly. The girl goes to sit up but gasps in pain. A hand flits up to her ribs. She grimaces and closes her eyes. Her breathing surprisingly was never evening out.

She reflexively reaches up to her neckline where the edge of her sweater was. When she realized it was not there, she jumped up, ignoring her pains and scrambled around the room looking for it.

"No! Get back in bed before you hurt yourself even more!" Koppelman says firmly. Jack goes over to try to bring her back . He grabs under her arms and she fights it desperately. Her eyes once more meet Skittery's.

"I think she wants her sweater." He says and picks it out of the bag and hands it to her. "It just looked like she was searching for it's neckline. Nothing else that I found was cut that high."

The girl smiled and ripped open the collar and her locket fell out. She almost cried with relief

"I swear, sometimes, you scare me Skit." Jack says patting his back.

"I dunno. I guess, it just seemed like what she wanted."

"Great. Now you get to watch her." Koppelman said with a grin.

"Wait what?" Skittery whipped around to stare at the old man.

"I don't think she'll be much trouble now." He said pointing to the girl who was fast asleep already on the bed curled up in the smallest ball the human body could manage. "If you watch her and keep track of her- including her meals, there will be no pay for this room."

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll need help with some stuff though. Like dressing her wounds maybe?"

Koppelman nodded. "I'll call in for Doc to come. From Brooklyn. Spot'll let him come just to check on her, I know."

"Okay." Skittery nodded back and looked at her one more time. Her lip trembled in her sleep and he wondered why.

"In the meantime, Jack, will you go have Bumlets put a pot of broth on? I have some in the cabinet with the medical stuff. Maybe even one of you boys can go out and get carrots and some meat for soup. I'll pay. This is for only tonight."

"R-really? Oh, okay." Jack grins and runs down the stairs, yelling out for Bumlets and other boys.

"Just call if she wakes up." Koppelman says and follows Jack down the stairs.

Skittery was left alone with her. She opened up an eye and then the other and stared at him for a long time. _Thank you_. Her eyes clearly said.

"Just get your rest. Doc'll come and fix you up tomorrow."

And with that she was passed out. Asleep just like that.

Safe.

For now.


	2. Chapter 2

TALE OF TWO BURROUGHS

Morey Banks never really did fit in with her family. Unlike her mother and father, she loathed the high class life. The dresses she was expected to wear were not made to fit one's body, but rather the body was manipulated by a corset to fit into the dress. It almost seemed, Morey thought, that the dress was wearing her instead of the other way around. But, she wore them. _Because that's what high class girls do_. She always made a point of putting up a fight though.

Parties were like slow torture for her. The only food was food that she was expected not to touch and the only drinks there was she was not allowed to consume. The only talk was small talk, and just about the most boring small talk humanly possible.

Her parents looked forward to the party on that late Friday night, but it had remained a secret to her until…

P.p.P.p.P.p.P.p.P

"Open the door! And _please _tell me that you're already in your corset. If not then we'll have a little issue here darling."

Morey scoffs. "Darling. _That's_ new." then louder, "If I was ready, I would be out there by now!"

"I'm coming in!" her mother said with the door already open most of the way. That made Morey wonder if a warning was even useful anymore when it was already happening.

"Fine. You can help me with this cursed thing." She said holding out the corset.

Morey had long ago gotten used to wearing a corset. She didn't like it, just gotten used to it. Gotten used to the feeling of being squished in ways that no lady should be squished, and feeling light headed after the first ten minutes of wearing it.

Mother tells Morey to hold on to something while she laces it up to perfection- as soon as she can't really breathe.

"Now get on your dress! Tonight is a special night! A very special night!"

Mother was giddy as she threw the thousand-pound dress at her daughter.

"Isn't it just a party?" Morey asks over her arm-full of silk plumage.

"Hm? Oh. Yes of coarse. Nothing more than a… a party."

Morey stared at her mother. She had never seen her more antsy in her life.

When Morey slips into the dress, she immediately notices something amiss. The dress was low. Low low _low _cut. It was a navy dress with an insane plunging neck line.

"It looks good. Draws men in like moths to a flame."

Morey looks skeptically at her mother. "Uhm. of coarse mother."

"I am going to get Genevieve for your hair, I don't feel like doing so tonight. And your makeup. And everything else."

"Mother, I thought you only hired Genevieve for my birthday because she costs so much to work."

"Why yes, I did tonight anyways." And without further explanation, Morey's mother leaves the room and is replaced by the beautiful Genevieve Parkes.

"Hey darlin'! You ready for a new up-do?" Genna says with her strange accent. Morey gives Genna her best "when have I ever" look. The woman laughs a happy laugh that makes the world seem just a tad lighter.

As Genna brushed through Morey's hair, she got up the courage to ask a question she had been holding for a long time. "Genna," Morey whispers.

"What, sweetheart?"

"Is there, I mean…"

"Spit it out." Genna urges.

"Is there a way to make a living on the streets?" Morey says in a rush, as if someone would stop her.

Genna starts curling Morey's hair and smiles.

"What an interesting question! Are you just curious or are you reading something…"

"Just curious."

"Well, funny you should ask that. I know a boy who, not to long ago, became what high-society people call a "street rat". He calls himself an entrepreneur, which he is, in more ways than one. He wrote me a letter not three days ago saying how happy his life is, but how incredibly hard."

"What does he do?" Morey asks on the edge of her seat.

"Why, he's a, what did he call it? Oh, right. He's called a 'Newsie'."

"A Newsie?" The words sounded foreign in Morey's mouth.

"Yes. Selling Newspapers and whatnot in New York City."

"That's where the party is tonight, right?

Genna nods.

They spent the rest of the time together in a comfortable silence.

Before she left, Genna kissed her forehead and looked in her eyes with such a knowing look that Morey could have sworn she knew her entire plan.

"God bless you." she said sadly as if this would be the last time. It probably would be the last time.

P.p.P.p.P.p.P.p.P

The carriage ride to New York was long and bumpy.

Morey wanted to doze off multiple times during the five hour ride but her mother's nonstop chatter prevented her.

"Okay, fix your skirts, our stop is coming." Father says with a grin. Morey snapped out of her day dream and peeked out the curtain. A large house stood in the midst of a creepy looking neighborhood. The house had light pouring from dirty windows. The small patch of lawn was in grim shape. The trees were bare- it being winter and all- and the statues strewn around were broken and disturbing.

"Mother. Where are we?" Morey asks with a nervous tone. "Who's house is this?"

"We are in New York. City, I believe. This is the home of an extremely wealthy man. Do not make him angry or there will be extreme consequences." She said "extreme consequences" as if it were as pleasant as saying "warm chocolate chip cookies".

A stout man opened the door and motioned for them to get out.

Morey stepped out of the carriage as daintily as she could. Just as mother told her to.

The house was a grand fake on the inside. Pieces of glass hung from the ceiling in a cobwebby chandelier and straight faced butlers handed out masks and food around the room.

"Oh! A masquerade!" Mother said, not at all surprised.

_She planned this_. Morey's mind flashed.

A young man met Morey at the door and handed her mother a green feathery mask. "Er. Thank you." she said and put it on. It clashed with her lacy yellow dress.

With a dramatic bow, the same boy hands Morey a white mask. Morey felt herself blush as she thanked him.

"Hurry up!" mother snaps and Morey jumps and hurries after her.

P.p.P.p.P.p.P.p.P

About an hour into the boring party, Morey was called over to meet someone. A man, around 20 years old.

"Pleasure Miss Banks." He said charmingly enough and kissed her hand. "Truly a pleasure."

"Morey, this is Cameron Dilks." Mother said placing a hand on Morey's shoulder.

"And?" Morey looks at her mother with a curt look.

"He," an encouraging smile from Cameron, and her mother continues, "is your betrothed."

"Ha. That is funny. I think you've had too much punch."

Cameron's eyes flare. "It is true. We are going to be married."

"Mother. He's joking." her face was unreadable.

"No." Cameron says almost evilly.

"No!" Morey screams and runs outside.

P.p.P.p.P.p.P.p.P

Morey braided her hair and put on a hat. It was the first time she had ever worn pants and she felt awkward and exposed. But the moving was easier and more fluent, compared to bustling around in huge heavy skirts.

"Planning on leaving so soon?" said a voice behind her. She whirled.

"Oh. It's just a servant." It was the one who gave her the mask.

"Young boys would never talk like that. You gotta be rude. Act like you could care less."

"Couldn't care less." I corrected impulsively.

"See? That's why you will never ever make it out there. Someone'll notice somthin if your correctin them on their grammer. Most kids aint never been to school like you has." The servent walked up to Morey and tucked her braid under the hat.

"No one said that I could do this in the first place. You say I can't make it? Well, I'll do what I always do. Proove. You. Wrong."

"Okay, whatever you say." he chuckled and tossed her a piece of paper. Go there and ask for Match. Tell'im everything. Tell'im Taps sent you. He'll take care o' ya."

The paper had an address on it. "Thanks."

"No problem. And I suggest you get outta here fast. They'll be lookin for ya." Morey Nods and runs to the street.

"Wait! I almost forgot!" Taps shouts after her. "Avoid Spot. He's difficult."

Morey thanked him again and took off.

P.p.P.p.P.p.P.p.P

She arrived finally at a large lit house with shouts and laughter pouring out the open door.

She cautiously walked up the stairs and peeked inside. An old man sat at a desk checking off something in a large book. "Can I help you?" he asked her without looking up.

"Uh. Oh, yeah. Can I talk with… er… Match?"

"Ah." the man nods and looks up for the first time. "MATCH!" a boy around 14 runs in, still laughing at a mysterious joke.

"Yeah?"

"Someone'd like ta talk to ya." Match met my eye and grinned.

"Sure. 'Bout we step outside?"

**Hope you like this chapter! :D luv you all!**

**=Quirk=**


End file.
